


Here to Stay

by raininshadows



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Set between Omen of the Stars and The Broken Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: Bluestar and Yellowfang watch their kits play together and talk.
Relationships: Bluestar/Yellowfang (Warriors)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts).



"I caught you!" Hopekit squeaked, landing on Mosskit hard. None of the kits had ever actually been to the mossy hollow that ThunderClan now used for training their apprentices, but it was part of StarClan's territory and open to any cat that wished to visit it. 

Bluestar, watching from a patch of sunlight some distance away, purred in amusement. Kits didn't really need to be watched in StarClan, since no threat could enter the domain of the spirits, but even so, she enjoyed spending time with her kit and with Yellowfang. 

"It's nice, isn't it?" Bluestar murmured, indicating the playing kits with a flick of her tail. Wishkit, who'd managed to sneak up on the tussling Hopekit and Mosskit, pounced on her sister. "Just being able to be with them like this. And with each other." 

Yellowfang nodded, taking her eyes off her kits and turning to Bluestar. "I wish we'd been able to spend time with them in life," she said quietly. "Watch them grow up and be true warriors, ones their Clan would be proud of. I wish we both could have." 

Bluestar sighed. "I saw my kits grow into fine strong warriors that their Clan was proud of. It just wasn't my Clan. Mistystar is a great leader, and RiverClan is lucky to have her, but she doesn't even remember me as her mother. She remembers Greypool." 

In the clearing, Mosskit managed to eke out the upper paw using her superior strength, but Wishkit squirmed away from her and grabbed her tail. "And mine became a cruel, vicious leader that spread terror and death throughout the forest," Yellowfang agreed. "As many problems as it caused, I do envy Leafpool's solution. And her children." 

"Well, you were the one who lied to Squirrelflight to make Leafpool's solution work," Bluestar pointed out. "If you'd had the shared efforts of StarClan focused on keeping you and your kits safe, things might have gone differently." 

Yellowfang looked down at her paws. "StarClan favored Firestar more than any of my kin by blood," she said. "He's as much your legacy as mine, but... he was the best legacy I could have left for my Clan." 

Bluestar swept her tail over Yellowfang's back, smoothing her fur. "Firestar was our legacy," she agreed. They had been close like this in the forest, after Bluestar had sunk into paranoia following Tigerclaw's betrayal, and when they reunited in StarClan after Bluestar's death. They had not had so long together between Yellowfang's arrival in ThunderClan and Bluestar's death, but time held little meaning for StarClan; they could spend as long as they wanted now enjoying each other's company. 

"Can we go hunt by the lake now?" Hopekit bounced up to them, followed closely by Wishkit and Mosskit. "Maybe we'll be able to catch a vole this time!"

Bluestar and Yellowfang purred, practically in unison. "Yes," Bluestar said. "We'll be along in a moment. Remember not to fall into the lake."

"We will!" Mosskit called, already leading the other kits out of the hollow. 

Yellowfang leaned against Bluestar. "This is nice too," she said quietly. "Not worrying about... being caught, or what any cat might think. Just being with you." 

Bluestar purred in agreement. The kits could take care of themselves for another few minutes; for now she sat, enjoying the sunlight with Yellowfang.


End file.
